


To Myself

by MilkTeaCandy



Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaCandy/pseuds/MilkTeaCandy
Summary: When Liu Dongcheng gets drunk, he tends to blurt out every single thing that came to his mind. Still, even after listening to his drunken rambles countless times before, this topic was not one Naidan expected.
Relationships: Naidan Mönkhbat/Liu Dongcheng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	To Myself

After many nights of going out drinking with Liu, Naidan was fairly certain that he knew when the man was drunk. His chipper demeanour would be magnified as soon as he was buzzed, and soon after, he’d be chattering non-stop about the most random topics. It took him a few more drinks after that to be sprawled out on the table, feebly clutching his glass in one hand, but Naidan was thankfully able to interject before that point today. Still, he took Liu home, keeping an eye on his intoxicated friend in case he did something that would get in trouble with the police.

That was how Naidan ended up sitting on the couch beside him, making sure Liu was drinking some water to get him out of his intoxicated state. “Well, it’s a good thing Nicholas didn’t come with us tonight. Or I would’ve been carrying you home.”

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.” Liu laughed, aiming a cheeky grin towards Naidan. “Don’t worry, you’ll have your chance the next time we have a drinking challenge. I gotta get my revenge on that bastard for cheating last week.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“But I will. Thankfully I’ve got a big, strong guy to take care of me once I pass out.” Yeah, that was about the answer Naidan expected. He was beyond the point of trying to talk Liu out of it. But as frustrating as it was, the fact that he was so aware of himself was kind of amusing. He shook his head, despite his small, fond smile. 

Liu slung an arm around Naidan’s shoulders. “Seriously though, you look out for me a lot. I appreciate it, and…” He suddenly stopped, expression changing to one of thought. “Hey, Naidan. You ever had a girlfriend or something?”

“… What?” This was one of the weirdest changes in subject that Naidan had ever heard from the guy, and he raised a brow.

“Or a boyfriend- no judgement here.”

“Why do you ask?”

“You never mentioned anything about relationships in the past. And actually,” Liu rolled his eyes as he poked at Naidan’s chest. “You barely ever talk about yourself in general, not even to me! And don’t you say that the topic’s never come up- everyone else’s already spilled the beans. I want to hear less about Nicholas’ weird flings and more about yours.”

“… There’s not much to talk about.” Despite the man’s suspicious look, Naidan’s expression didn’t crack. “I’m serious.”

“Not even one?” Naidan nodded in confirmation, and Liu let out a low whistle… or at least, what resembled one. “Why not?”

There were a lot of factors. Naidan’s job, for one, as well as the organisation he was aligned with. Then there was his focus on training and getting stronger; and how he never thought to look at most people like that. There were a few exceptions but…

Well. This all was too much to tell Liu, so Naidan chose the short answer. “Things never worked out that way.”

Liu nodded, a grin slowly forming on his lips. “Maybe we should arrange one of those mixers, hook you up with someone… think Arisa would be interested in joining?”

“Don’t try your luck.” Naidan smirked. “I’m not that interested in those kinds of things, anyway.”

“Come on, give it a shot! A handsome guy like you will definitely be popular.” 

For a reason that Naidan attributed to the small amount of alcohol in his system, Liu’s comment sparked a… somewhat foreign feeling in his chest. It was not the first time he’d felt it- but something he tried not to think about. He only gave the other fighter a faint smile. “Maybe.” 

Things got quiet. Liu looked up at Naidan, eyes slightly narrowed once more in a thoughtful expression. Did he space out, or something? After a few more moments of silence, the man’s gaze was getting unnerving. “You okay?” Naidan finally asked.

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” A slightly startled answer, followed by a short pause. “I was just thinking- maybe we shouldn’t join a mixer after all.” 

“Huh. Why’s that?”

“Well, I suddenly realised. If we did go, all the girls would fawn over you and I’d be left in the dust.” He nodded to himself, as though he’d come to an epiphany. “And if the girls are all over you, I won’t be able to have you to myself.”

_Isn’t that the point of a mixer? And what do you mean by that?_ Naidan wanted to ask, but Liu continued on.

“Seriously, I really don’t get why you’re still single. I mean- you’ve got that ‘quiet, good-looking guy’ thing going on for you, I’m pretty sure the ladies love that. Then there’s how you’re responsible and can take care of people pretty well…” Liu laughed, suddenly. “Hey. If the girls won’t date you, then maybe I should.”

Naidan froze for a moment. That feeling in his chest swelled again, and he swallowed it down. “Dongcheng, you’re drunk.”

“Perhaps. But I’m not joking.” The switch from jovial to deadly serious took only a second. Liu turned his body so he faced Naidan directly, placing both hands on the Mongolian fighter’s shoulders. “Your damn ‘Eye of the Sky’ couldn’t catch all the hints I’ve been giving you, so, I’m going to be blunt. I like you, Naidan- you’re one of the people I care about the most. And I want to be with you, romantically.”

It took Naidan a moment to process what just happened, and even then, he didn’t know what to say. _No,_ he’d told himself many times before. _I am not in a position that would allow for a relationship. This will only hurt the other person… hurt Dongcheng._

But that small hope that clung onto his feelings continued to grow, and with Liu’s confession, it rose to a crescendo.

His silence, however, seemed to tell the other man a different story. Liu released his grip on Naidan, redness in his cheeks as he looked away in embarrassment. “Sorry. I guess I’m… drunker than I thought. Just forget I said any-“ 

His words were cut off as Naidan dragged him closer, lips crashing roughly with his; quick-witted, it didn’t take long for Liu to reciprocate. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the feel of Liu’s body against his, arms wrapped tightly around him.

They must have fell back onto the sofa at some point because Liu was on top of him when they parted. His lips and cheeks were red, but even so, the man still chuckled. “Well, took you long enough to answer.”

“You’re just impatient.”

With a small smile, Naidan watched as Liu settled himself onto his chest, muttering something about “liking this pillow, I think I’ll just sleep here.” Surely, Liu would wake up the next morning complaining about a sore neck and insist on staying home. But seeing him curled up against his body, sleeping with such a blissful expression… Naidan supposed one night like this wouldn’t hurt.

(Besides, from the way things were going, they’d be moving to the bed quite soon.)


End file.
